


Losing control

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Eggsy, By third party, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy, Poor Eggsy, Porn With Plot, Top Harry, Werewolf Packs, tied up, we sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Waking up in bed together is what Eggsy has dreamed of since meeting Harry Hart, however waking up with a splitting head ache with both of them tied up is not what he dreamed of.





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Eggsy remembered was blinding white light, so when he opens his eyes not only was he greeted with a blinding splitting head ache but the sight of Harry Hart naked and above him. He blinked a couple of time not sure if this was the last image of a good dream or something was really wasn’t right here. He moved his hip only to earn himself a moan from his own lips and a hiss from the other man above him “Stop moving.” Harry growled. 

The young man’s eyes widen in shock as he realised that he was really above him and by the looks of it in him “What the fuck!” He gasped as he felt Harry’s cock buried deep in me. “What the hell Harry?” He growled at him.  
“Eggsy just stop wiggling or any form of movement and listen alright.” Harry growled at him, his voice was deep and husky and shaky. Eggsy could see a thin layer of sweat covering the man’s naked form and he hand to remind himself that something wasn’t right. He has to tells himself think of dead puppies or his step dad in a tong…yep that did it…he thought as the more his mind cleared he saw that that his own arms were above his head and his hands tied to the bed frame and Harry’s arms were also stretched out as he was handcuffed to the headboard. It all so dawn on Eggsy that his legs were tied open forcing a bend in his head keeping them around Harry’s wait.  
“Harry?” Eggsy whispered, as he licked his lips.  
“It seems we were ambushed at the warehouse. I woke up about 10 minutes ago and found us like this. I haven’t see anyone yet.” He looked down at bright eyes below him and sighed as he hung his head.  
“What do they think they will achieve having us like this?” The young man asked.  
“I am unsure, to humiliate us perhaps. Eggsy frowned at that reason but sighed as they had no other idea.  
“What are we going to do?” He asked.  
“Nothing but enjoys yourself.” Came the voice from the other end of the room.

Both Harry and Eggsy looked to see the man in the door way with a large smile on his face as he walked in. He was tall and was wearing only a pair of trousers his hair was jet black and long and bit too long for either Harry or Eggsy liking. “What do you want from us?” Harry asked as he watched the man knelt by the bed and looked both Harry and Eggsy up and down, he licked his lips as he reached out and placed his hand on Eggsy’s stomach.  
“Get your fucking hands off me!” The young man snarled.  
“Oooh such a mouth, why have you fucked him yet?” He grinned showing more teeth than normal as he looked up at Harry.  
“I will ask again what do you want from us?” Harry growled at him, the man’s eyes seem to glow in the light of the room and Eggsy wondered if the man was human because he has never seen anyone’s eyes glow like that.  
“Ah yes what do I want? Why would I go out of my way to capture you two and tie you up just like this?” He said, as he pulled out what looked like a small egg and holds it up. 

He doesn’t say anything’s as twists the Eggy and it started to bus, he looks at Eggsy and grins at him “Shall we have a little fun.” He asked, grabbing a bottle from the bedside table he just poured it over Eggsy half hard cock.  
“Don’t you dark touch him!” Harry snarled as the man laughed as he went to grab Eggsy’s cock.  
“No get off me!” He yelled as he tried to pull away from him only to gasp and arch his back as Harry’s cock rubs against his bundle of nerves. “Fuck.” He sobbed.  
“Now-now you two enjoy yourself, an alpha like yourself need an omega.” Harry turns his head and looks at the man who was still grinning.  
“The pack sent you.” Harry asked him. A laugh felt the man’s voice as he stroked Eggsy’s cock causing the young man to choking on his sobs as he tried to keep his hips still.  
“Give the old boy a prize. The pack has had enough of waiting for you to do your duty and father a pup so they sent me to fix it.” He smirked, he stopped his hand movement as he brought the buzzing egg up to the base of Eggsy’s cock and watched as the young man cried out and arched his back as he felt the vibrations shoot though his body.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Eggsy’s body twitch and jerk as he tried not to jerk his hip, he sobbed as he buried his face into his own arms. “That’s it pretty boy.” He cooed at him as he moved the vibrator up the young man’s cock up to the tip and then rubbed it along the slit. Eggsy wailed and thrashed on the bed unable to stop himself as Harry groaned and growled as he felt the tight heat of the boy under him move over his cock he knew Eggsy won’t last long and at this rate neither will he. Growls left Harry’s lips as his own eyes turned amber he squeezed his eyes tighter as he tried to stop himself from losing control. “Oh Mr Hart are you slipping?” The man chuckled as he tortured Eggsy with the vibrator.  
“S….Stop!” He growled, he buried his claws into his hands causing blood to run down his hand to his wrists and drop on Eggsy’s forehead.  
“Come on now Mr Hart do your duty for your pack that is all they are asking that you provide yourself an heir.” He told him as he caused Eggsy to scream again. “I mean I would fuck this pretty boy myself…”

The alpha snarled at the man and started to move his hips “EGGSY IS MINE!” Roared and rocked his hips into Eggsy to make his point as the man took the vibrator away from Eggsy’s cock and just kept stroking him as Harry lost control.

It didn’t take long as Harry’s knot started to grow as Eggsy twisted on the bed his wrist chaffing against the metal handcuffs. “That’s it almost there Mr Hart.” The man purred as he Eggsy cried out arching his back and cumming on his stomach and the stranger’s hand. This caused the alpha to howl as his knot realised his seed into the young man. Pulling his hand away from Eggsy and licked it clean he watched them for a moment; both were breathing heavily the young man shivered and twitch as Harry’s hips jerk every now and then. “Now was that so bad?” He told them. 

He stood back up and then took the handcuffs off Harry and Eggsy, he watched them rest against each other. The man free Eggsy’s legs and then turned to leave “I will inform the pack that you have done your duty.” He smirked as he walked to the door “Oh the hotel room is booked for the rest of the week, enjoy it.” With that he left closing the door. Harry groaned as he remain on top of Eggsy who still has his eyes close, he has already fallen asleep and Harry thinks all this can be dealt with later after his knot has gone down.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was the first to wake up, he was still on top of Eggsy and buried deep inside of him his knot deflated long ago. He groaned at his stiff body as he pushed himself up and stopped the alpha in him stopped him from pulling away from the young man under him. His cock twitched as it become rapidity become hard and it made him sighed as he looked down at Eggsy and felt a growl leave his lips as he started to rock his hips into the unconscious beauty under him. 

He watched Eggsy’s face the way he was relax and then started to change as he wrinkled his nose his lips parted and he started to whimper. Harry knew this could end in tears but Eggsy belongs to him even before he was forced to fuck him by the pack. He growled as he felt his eyes change colour his alpha side took control and Harry had a hard time shaking him off. Eggsy open his bright blue open up and looked up at the amber eyes and for a moment he didn’t seem to know what was happening. But with a quick jab from Harry’s dick into his prostate making him gasp and arch his back, he looked down at watched the alpha dove into him. “H…Harry!” He cried out as he went to push him off but the alpha warped his wrists in one hand and pushed him down as he kept filling Eggsy up with his cock. 

Moving his free hand he cupped Eggsy’s cheek as the young man kept trying to fight him but the more his cock kept battering his prostate the less he fraught Harry “Shhh Eggsy just feel, that’s it moan for my cock, let me take care of you love.” He purred as he leaned down and kissed him. Moaning into the kiss Eggsy relax and let the wolf take him “My beautiful boy.” Harry growled softly as move faster enjoying the moans and cries. The young man was still filled with his seed from last night it made Harry growl even more at the thought of this creature being filled with his pups. His knot started to grow and he felt his wolf take over completely, he pulled out of Eggsy who let out a slurred whimper before a shrike as he was flipped onto his stomach. 

His face hit the mattress and he felt Harry slam into him forcing the knot inside of him making him cry out and twist his hand into the bed sheets. His body shook as he felt every stroke of the thick cock fill him and the knot stretch him out, sobs left his lips as he felt Harry’s claws bury themselves into his hips and the hot breath of the wolf on the back of his neck. “My bitch.” Harry growled “Fill you with my seed and watch my pups grow in your belly.”   
“Arry…please!” He moan, Eggsy wasn’t sure if he begging for all it the breeding and name calling Harry’s cock or begging for the man he loved for than air to stop because he didn’t understand what was happen. But his own cock was hard and aching as it was rubbing against the bed sheets the knot growing inside of him ready to fill him again. 

A howl echo around the room making Eggsy gasp and arch his back as he felt the warmth of the man’s seed fill him. He whimpered as his stomach already felt fill from last night but now he was sure his stomach grew. The wolf growled and suddenly he bites down onto the back of the young man’s neck and growled as he kept rocking into twitching body under him. Eggsy came with a scream of Harry’s name his body shook and twitch and Harry loves it the way the young man had no control over his limbs when his orgasm rips though him. “Just perfect.” He growled softly as he licked the bite.

The wolf moved them around so he was spooning Eggsy as he his knot did its job, the young man whimpered his body ached and he was so full. The man behind him rubbed his hands over his swollen stomach and kissed his shoulders “Forgive me.” He whispered to the young man.   
“Wh…what for? Could it be for being used like some breeding whore or could it because that the man I trust turns out to be a werewolf?” He asked, he sounded a little bitter and he couldn’t stop the tears burning his eyes. Harry pushed himself up onto his elbow and took his hand under the young man’s face and got Eggsy to look at him and he wipes away the tears that escape those pretty eyes.  
“In my pack the laws states I must find a mate and have pups by the near the end of my prime. I should have had many pups by now but I haven’t and the pack has gotten angry with me and sent that man last night.” Eggsy looked at him and groaned as he felt another wave of cum fill him.   
“That doesn’t explain why you lied to me about the werewolf thing and you bite me.” He whimpered, Harry kept rubbing his hands over the young man’s stomach enjoying the shiver of the boy’s body.   
“Because I knew you were my mate the moment I met you when you were a young whelp.” Eggsy huffed at being called that but he cooed a little at what he was being told. “I didn’t want to force you to do something you didn’t want; I left you alone without me hovering over you. I do regret it now leaving you with that man.” He grumbled as he nuzzled into Eggsy’s neck as he thought of the horrid alpha hurting his omega.   
“S… so what is going to happen now?” He asked   
“You belong to me.” He growled at him, and rocked his hips again just to make Eggsy gasp.  
“Your still in my bad books.”


End file.
